


Just let the poor man read for the love of GOD

by SaturnWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Coffee Shop, Multi, OT3, poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus wants to relax and read in public, the (hot) couple across the room have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just let the poor man read for the love of GOD

**Author's Note:**

> The crack ship that has consumed my entire goddamn life.

It was supposed to be simple and quiet, relaxing even. Locus planned to walk in, get his drink, grab a seat in the back of the coffee shop, and read his book, utterly unbothered by the outside world. The less social contact, the better. But, things like that just didn’t happen to Locus. He was never that lucky.  
It started out well despite his usually unluckiness. He got his coffee (decaf with one sugar and a shot of chocolate), found a nice empty seat near the back of the building, and began to read. No hiccups in his plan at that point. He read silently, breathing in the coffee scented air, the background noise of people making quiet conversation and baristas mixing together new drinks was the perfect volume to not distract from his book. Locus was at peace for a good while, until he began to feel like something was...Off.  
He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. It didn’t make him uncomforable or anything, just slightly anxious. Locus turned a page in his book and took a drink of his coffee, not lifting his eyes from the page. He figured the feeling would soon pass if he just ignored it.  
Locus was wrong. With every sip of his drink and turn of the page, the feeling grew worse. He wanted to look and see if he really was being watched, but he thought that might just make matters worse. He continued to sip at his drink, his subconscious trying to drown the uncertain feeling out.  
Eventually he ran out of coffee and only had his book to distract him. With one less distraction, Locus finally glanced up from the pages to see, in the opposite corner of the small shop, a couple, around his age, taking small glances at him. Locus immediately returned his eyes back to his book as he briskly made eye contact with a Korean man. The man had bright orange eyes (most certainly colored contacts) and a smirk upon his face that Locus would never be able to get out of his mind.  
Soon enough Locus stole another glance up from his book, wanting to be sure he wasn’t just imagining things. This time he met eyes with a beautiful black woman, sitting across from the man from before. Her hair was in a mohawk style, the tips of her wavy hair a striking blue color. She wore a grin similar to the smirk of the man. Yet another thing Locus couldn’t get out his his head. Locus wished he could disappear.  
Quickly he returned to his book, realizing he had been staring for a bit too long. He heard a laugh come from the direction of the couple’s table, no doubt that it came from the woman. The two at the table were undoubtedly a couple. It could be seen in the way they looked into each other’s eyes, or in the way one would laugh as the other made a joke or comment, or even in the way they seemed completely and utterly comfortable around each other, pressing light touches to each other’s hands as they glanced back over at Locus.  
As a nervous habit, Locus found himself trying to take a drink from his empty coffee cup. He grunted disapprovingly and set the cup down, returning to his reading. Soon enough, the feeling from earlier slowly faded away and he found himself absorbed in his book.  
The sound of someone in front of Locus, clearing their throat broke him from his trance. A young barista stood in front of him, holding a full cup of coffee in her hands, a small smile upon her face. “Sir?” She said, making sure she had her attention.  
Not knowing what to expect, Locus raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes?” He asked, quizzingly.  
“I have a coffee delivery for you!” She said, her voice high pitched and borderline sing-song like. The spunky barista handed Locus the cup of coffee and smiled brightly. “Oh! and they wanted me to give you this!!” She added, pulling a piece of paper out of the pocket in her yellow apron, handing it to him. “It’s from the couple that’s been basically trying to eye fuck you since they got here.”  
Locus had to stop himself from asking what she meant by “eye fuck” and mumbled his thanks as she walked off. Once she was out of his line of vision, he took a sip of his fresh drink. It was...Interesting to say the least, pumped full of sugar and what he assumed with raspberry flavoring. Maybe it was strawberry, Locus couldn’t tell. It wasn’t his kind of drink to say the least, but since it was free and a gift, he continued to drink it.  
Next he took a look at the paper he had been given, noticing it was a note (scrawled down in barely legible handwriting). It read:

> “Dear Tall, Antisocial, and Handsome,  
>  We’re pretty sure you’ve noticed by now, but we’ve been trying to get your attention since we laid eyes on you. You’re pretty fucking attractive to say the least. We didn’t know how you took your coffee so we made something up (hopefully you like cherry?). Anyways, you’re hot as fuck, we’d like to get to know you, and we’d like to _‘get to know you_ ’ if you get what we’re saying.  
>  Sincerly,  
>  Niner and Tangerine **MY NAME IS FELIX NOT TANGERINE** ” 

Below were two phone numbers with small doodles of the couple’s faces next to them. There was also a dick drawn in front of the man, presumably named felix’s mouth. Right below the numbers was one last written line. “p.s. TEXT US don’t call us. This isn’t fucking 1669 or some shit. Don’t be a prick.” It wasn’t hard to figure out that this line had been written by a different member of the couple.  
When he finished deciphering the letter, Locus sat for a moment, glancing over at the couple. The woman, Niner, winked and flashed a red lipped grin at him. Felix smirked again, raising a pierced eyebrow back at him, flicking his eyes over to his girlfriend, and then back to Locus.  
Locus sighed softly and took another sip of his (waaaaay too sweet coffee) before pulling out his phone. He wasn’t fully sure of WHY he decided to not just ignore the obnoxious couple but there was something in him that made him want to give this thing a try. Maybe it was their slightly charming/slightly annoying demeanors. Or maybe it was the confidence they showed just by sending the drink over. Locus mostly decided it was because he found them to be very, very attractive.  
He sat up straighter in his seat, tightening the tie that held his hair in a ponytail. Locus then unlocked his phone and quickly typed in both of the new numbers, creating a group message between the three of them, ignoring their continuous stares. He typed out a message and waited to hear the text tones from across the room before standing from his seat, throwing his empty cup away, and swiftly exiting the building, not making eye contact with the the two.  
His message read. “Locus. Decaf. 1sugar+1shot chocolate. Meet same time tomorrow. I am willing to give whatever this is a try.” He turned his phone off before he could even read what sarcastic replies the two had in store for him.  
Maybe today was his lucky day after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this using an OT3 prompt my lovely boyfriend (whenbluescollide on tumblr) (legitishred on AO3) gave me for the ship 47lolix. I'm pretty sure we're like the only two who ship it. CURSE YOU CRACK SHIPS AND YOUR LACK OF FAN WORKS. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this trash.  
> Comments are welcome and appreciated!!


End file.
